Workloads are deployed to hosting platforms for execution, such as to a distributed computing environment or cloud service. In an example, a user deploys a database or application to a hosting platform for remote execution by computing devices of the hosting platform. There are a wide variety of hosting platforms that could be selected by the user. Each hosting platform may provide a different set of features or varying levels of such features. For example, a first hosting platform may provide users with access to shared resources at a low cost. A second hosting platform may provide users with resources that are optimized for high I/O utilization at a higher cost than the first hosting platform. A third hosting platform may provide users with resources that are optimized for high memory utilization at a higher cost than the first hosting platform.
Because most users are unaware of the vast features provided by the many available hosting platforms, a user typically has randomly selected a hosting platform or the user may merely choose to use the first hosting platform due to one characteristic (e.g., cost savings). Unfortunately, the user may deploy user workloads to the first hosting platform that could have otherwise benefited from the I/O and memory features provided by the second hosting platform or the third hosting platform.